


March Words 28: Fluttering

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Claudia is alive in this AU series, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Parenthood, Triple Drabble, oc child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Stiles and Derek's kid wants to be a butterfly. Grammy Claudia makes it happen.





	March Words 28: Fluttering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McDannoIsaNagron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDannoIsaNagron/gifts).



> For day 28 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> The word is "fluttering."
> 
> This ficlet is a gift for McDannoIsaNagron who likes my still very short AU series where married Stiles and Derek have a son named Mac. They made a special request that Mac have his TWO grandmothers alive and well. So Stiles gets his mom too. How could I refuse that?  
> The other parts of this AU are _Funny Bone_ in the _Bedrabbled_ series, and _March Words 5: Amusing_.

(1)

Claudia rejoiced. There were butterflies visiting the butterfly garden, for once.

Mac wasn’t interested in butterfly names though, only how they got their wings.

“Can people be butterflies, Grammy?”

Claudia remembered when Stiles told her he wished he was a squirrel.

“People can wear butterfly _costumes_.”

After explaining what costumes were and, yes, costumes could have wings, and, _yes_ , Grammy knew how to make costumes, Claudia was informed _someone_ didn’t want to wait till Halloween to be a butterfly.

Stiles and Derek would welcome a butterfly for a son, _that_ Claudia knew.

If they didn’t she’d absolutely change their minds.

 

(2)

Mac remembered he wasn’t allowed to run to Grammy’s magic Jeep until it _parked_. He waited on the porch with Papa, _even though_ Grammy had a box and Grammy _always_ brought the _best things!_

Indoors, Claudia held up her creation with outspread arms, for a dramatic reveal.

“Mom,” Stiles gasped, “You _made_ that?”

Of course she had, cutting fabric into butterfly wing shapes, dyeing it purple, painting on black veins, white dots.

She helped Mac slip into the shoulder straps, hook his fingers through loops on the wing tips and when he held out his arms…

_He was a butterfly._

(3)

“ _I love it! I love it! I love it! I love it!!”_ Mac squealed, hopping up and down at the speed of Stiles.

“Hold still, let Daddy get a picture, so you can see how you look in your wings,” Stiles said, leveling his camera.

“ _I’m beautiful!”_ Mac declared at the top of his lungs after seeing his photo.

He skipped away, flapping his wings, immediately knocking into a kitchen chair.

“Thank you, Claudia,” Derek said in earnestness, but hurrying to the kitchen.

“Yes, thanks, mom,” Stiles added, following Derek. “Do you think you can make a matching crash helmet?”


End file.
